Shattered Peppermint
by Bharune
Summary: Sora loves Riku, but Riku's changed after his excursions with Ansem and the darkness. Not knowing what to do to help his beloved, Sora turns to Leon for help. Sora x Riku, reference to Ansem x Riku, slight Leon x Cloud, implied Ansem x Cloud x Riku.
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH, KHII, or any of Squenix' lovely property. I just manipulate the pretty little things a bit for my (and your) reading pleasure.

AN: This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I ended up dividing it into a two-part ficlet. It's just a small break from Ebony Rain (which I will be updating soon, cross my heart) to get the inspiration flowing for said fic. Here's the first half, the second half will be uploaded as soon as I get a little privacy for comfortable smut (my comp's in the kitchen, haha, doesn't that suck?). Well…enjoy, and please R&R (flames welcome).

* * *

_**Shattered Peppermint**_

_Part 1 of 2: The (certain) Problem_

"I love you, Riku," I murmur over the constant ebb and flow of the tide, stretching forward to touch our feet then retreating back into the sea in an endless cycle. It's another perfect day on the Destiny Islands, the sky a bright blue and the sun playing hide-and-seek with the world as it dips behind the occasional cloud. It's warm, too -- warm enough that I almost wish it's perfectly decent to run around in the nude.

Not that it matters, people get as close as they can anyway. And that's pretty damn close on these islands.

You give me a small smile from where you lay next to me in the sand, but it isn't a real smile. It's shallow and sad, and it doesn't bring the glint that I miss so much back to your aqua eyes.

I'm so sorry, Riku. I'm so sorry for letting the darkness take away your confident grin. I'm so sorry for not being able to bring it back.

"I know," you answer quietly, then slip an arm around my waist to pull me against you. I sigh a little, softly, curling and laying my head on your chest. I settle my hand on your stomach, against the cloth of your t-shirt, and though you try to hide it I felt the muscles tighten slightly beneath my light touch.

You relax, but I can't stop the mixture of sadness and hurt that washes over me. Do you really think I would hurt you, Riku? Do you not trust me? No…it isn't that. You just…can't help it, can you?

How did you become like this? I want to know everything…maybe then I could help…

This is the way it's been since we've returned to Destiny Islands, three months ago. You, me, Kairi…we're all together now. All of the bad stuff is over, you're no longer a part of the darkness and you don't have to be afraid anymore…

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the old you. The confident pretty boy that could take on the world, the head-strong youth that wasn't afraid of anything. I always admired you, you know. I wanted to be like you, I wanted to be strong and never doubt myself. It's true that I became stronger while I was looking for you, but…

I was always so afraid…

I don't know whether that vivacious, smirking Riku is gone forever or if I can bring him back, but…I'll love you the same either way. I'll always be here for you.

"Hey, Riku," I say, sitting up a little, my hand still against your abdomen. I smile brightly at you, hiding nothing. I know I couldn't be more transparent if I was made of glass, but…that's the way I want it. I want you to know exactly what I feel and think. "We're alone."

And alone we are. No one knows about this secret little cove but us, so no one will ever bother us here. And isn't it so nice? The sand is so clean, so warm, and the only sounds are the whispers of the wind, the soothing seawater, and the cry of the gulls as they seek their lunch.

You quirk a brow at me in amusement, then sit up as well, keeping your arm around my waist. A slight smirk touches your lips.

But it's not the same. You try so hard to pretend you haven't changed, but…it's so hollow…

"Such high maintenance," you teas, and I lean in to kiss you, tilting my head slightly and closing my eyes. You return the gentle contact easily and without hesitance, but I wonder how you really feel.

Do you like our kisses, Riku? Or do you just do it for my sake?

Y'know, you never tell me you love me. I know you do, I can taste it in your lips, but…

It doesn't matter. I know I have to be patient.

You part your lips slightly to allow my tongue access, and I eagerly accept. It's familiar territory, of course, but that doesn't make me any less enthusiastic about exploring. You taste so amazing, Riku -- like peppermint. Remnants of this morning's toothpaste, right?

You shift your hands to my hips then slid them up my bare sides, and I wrap my arms around your neck, moaning softly into your mouth. I'm glad I decided to wear only my swimming shorts, I love the way your hands feel against my skin.

But you…you and your baggy pants and t-shirts -- do you know how odd you look? I haven't seen you shirtless or in shorts since we've returned to Destiny Islands, no matter how high the temperatures or merciless the sun.

Do you no longer like to show your skin, Riku? Or are you hiding something beneath that heavy material?

Our tongues continue to combat in that delightful cavern of your mouth, but it's not much of a battle. If I exert even a little force you recede, granting me control. Is that what the darkness taught you? I can't help but to shift my hips against yours as I straddle your lap, feeling like a child begging for a piece of candy. I may seem impatient, but I really love this foreplay just as much as the climax. I love being with you, I love touching you, I love entwining my fingers in your silken hair…

I love you. I know how much I say it, but I wish I could let you feel it. If you knew how intensely I felt for you, you would hesitate or doubt me…

You wouldn't be afraid.

I'm beginning to feel a little light-headed as I continue our deep kisses, moving my body against yours and trailing my fingertips along your neck, my growing need apparent beneath my flimsy trunks. I emit another unrestrained sound as you break our kiss to change positions, pushing my back against the sand and settling yourself between my willingly parting legs.

I take this moment to lift myself up on my elbows and look up at you. You're so beautiful…the way your silver hair brushes your creamy flesh, falling over your shoulders…and your eyes…they've always seemed to be illuminated with their own light…

But they're not so bright anymore. Not as I remember them.

One stroke. One stroke with those skilled fingers and I'm already bucking into your hand. I bite my lip and throw my head back, moaning a little in the back of my throat. You smile and remove my shorts, exposing my already painfully hard erection. I can't help it, you're just so…

Another stroke causes me to gasp, and I clench my eyes closed. The sand is warm and soft beneath my bare body, but it's nothing compared to the heat of your mouth closing over the tip of my throbbing erection. I'm sorry, I don't mean to buck like that, I can't help it…

As always, you understand my tacit apology and settle your hands on my hips, holding me down. My breathing becomes a desperate pant and my moans louder as you take more and more of me into your mouth.

You know exactly what to do, Riku. You know exactly where to touch, and when. You know how to move your tongue to make my whole body quiver, to make me have to force myself to breathe. I don't last long -- I never do -- but I think that's more because of you than me.

With a loud cry and one final, involuntary thrust, I empty my seed into your mouth and collapse back in the sand. You swallow all of it, like always -- no mess, you say. I like that.

I feel tired and take a moment to regain my breath, but I don't want to stop here. You always take care of me, Riku. You always fulfill my needs, but…you never let me return the favor.

Still, I try, sitting up and touching your chin, tilting your head towards me to give you another kiss. I can taste myself among the faint peppermint, but I don't mind. I deepen the kiss, and in the midst of it I slide my hand to the snap of your pants. I want to do the same for you, Riku. I want to make you feel the way you make me feel.

You hesitate, like always, and break the kiss, the stain of shame evident on your cheeks. You know, that taint looks very appealing there, Riku, and the way you look insecure and distressed, glancing down. I can see why someone would want to make you look like that.

But it doesn't change the fact that no one has the right to make you feel ashamed of yourself.

"Sora…" you say quietly, brushing my hand away gently and rising. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"But--Riku…"

I want to. Is that so wrong? Do I not appeal to you?

"We have to be getting back, anyway," you argue, giving me that small, shallow smile of yours. "Aren't you supposed to meet that Leon guy?"

Huh? Oh, yeah, that's right. Leon had some business on the mainland and said he'd stop in for a visit. I almost completely forgot…

I laughed, standing as well. "Yeah, you're right. We'd better hurry and head down to the café; he's not very patient for people being late."

You laugh a little to hide your discomfort and we exit our secret little cove together, making our way back to the beach and, ultimately, Destiny Islands' best café.

I've been writing to Leon often, telling him everything. Especially about you. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't involve anyone else, but…I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to make it better. I don't know how to show you…

So I turned to Leon, because I trust him. Because he knows things about people, he sees things nobody else does. I told him about us. I told him how much I love you. I told him…

…about how you tense when I touch you. About how…your body flinches, very slightly, if I catch you off guard. About how you blush and look away.

Please don't be angry at me.

We reach the pretty little café and I grin and open the door for you, watching you step in first. We hang out often at this place -- it's nice, not too expensive, and the food's good. Not that we have many options...all the real food places are on the mainland. But I'm not complaining; I'm glad this area's not very populated.

I spot Leon instantly, seated in a cerulean booth near the back of the café, and grab your hand to lead you to the other man. Leon's quiet, but practical and intelligent -- I think you'll like him.

"Leon!" I greet, waving cheerfully and sliding in the booth across from him. You sit next to me, and I give your hand a gentle squeeze under the table before beginning my introductions.

"Riku, this is Leon," I say, gesturing a little. "He helped me when I was trying to find you and Kairi."

Helped me a lot.

"Leon, this is Riku, the one I was looking for."

I hear you mumble a 'nice to meet you,' and Leon nods in acknowledgement. Your gaze meets his, and he locks it in place for a moment.

He has such sharp eyes, doesn't he, Riku? Like he could peer into your very soul. Like he knows everything.

You break the gaze and glance away, uncomfortable, and I break the silence. "So how's everyone in Hollow Bastion, Leon?"

He turns his attention to me and I can tell you're thankful for it. It's really okay…he's going to try to help us. If anyone can help us, it's Leon.

"Everyone's fine," he answers calmly, leaning back in his booth. "The restoration project is doing exceptionally well, so we've all been busy. They all send their blessings, though, and hope you can come visit them sometime soon."

"That's a great idea!" I exclaim, excited, my expression lighting up. I would love to see them all again -- Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith…it feels like it's been an eternity. "Then Riku'll get a chance to meet everyone!"

Leon nods, but I feel you shift a little beside me. You don't want to meet my friends, Riku? If not for them, I never would've found you again. They're all nice people, and I know they'd love you…

You murmur something about going to the restroom and stand up, ignoring my questioning gaze. I watch you leave, moving through the tables and disappearing into the bathroom at the other side of the café.

I wish you would tell me things, Riku. I wish I knew what you were thinking.

"He's pretty, Sora," Leon comments absently, and I turn my eyes back to him. "It's no wonder Ansem was so fond of him."

My eyes widen a little, then narrow a little at the name. Ansem, that bastard. I wish he was alive so I could have the pleasure of killing him again…

And that was saying something -- I've never wanted to kill anyone before him, certainly not as badly as this.

"How…how did you…?" But how did Leon know what Ansem had been fond of?

"Cloud," he answers simply. Oh, right. Cloud and Leon had become something of an item at Hollow Bastion. It was that news that gave me the courage to approach you in the first place.

Leon rises and says, "I'm going to check on your friend -- stay here." Before slipping out of the booth and heading to the bathroom. I feel slightly indignant to be treated like a child, but…I asked Leon for help, so now I have to trust him, right?

Right?

Still, I couldn't help but to be a little impatient as I waited on the two of you to return, drumming my fingers on the table. I hope he doesn't tell you…that I told him everything. That I asked him for help. I hope he doesn't even tell you that I've noticed how different you are.

You try so hard to hide it…

I hear the bathroom door open and I instantly turn in my seat to see. You emerge looking a little flushed, your gaze down, and walk quickly out the door.

"Ri-Riku!" I call, but all I hear in response is the jingle of the little bell above the entrance.

If Leon hadn't sat back down at the moment, I would've followed you. But he did, so I turned my concerned, inquiring gaze to him, slipping back into my seat properly. What did he say to you? Are you angry at me?

"It's a little risky," he says, picking up a menu and flipping through it. He speaks as though the topic of conversation is as casual as the weather, not as important as my boyfriend's psychological well-being, and that irks me just a little. But I say nothing, only listen.

"But I think I know how we might be able to help your Riku."

Even if only a little.

_--Bharune_


	2. The Solution

**Disclaimer: **Yep. Do not own, am not making a profit.

_A/N: Thanks to all the encouraging reviewers. . Again, I apologize for making you wait...it just takes me so long to do anything...Oo_

chibi: In this one, Riku is the uke, yes. Gomen! In Ebony Rain, tho, he won't really be the uke, except when it comes to Xehanort. The natural order of things will be restored, I promise!

Disbanded Matrimony: Thanks, Missgoo, I'm working on it. -heart-

moffit: Gomen D: I'm pretty sure this chapter will be what you consider 'mired in emo'. Sorry to disappoint! Hopefully it's still a good read, tho...

* * *

_**Shattered Peppermint**_

_Part 2 of 2: The (tentative) Solution_

I close the door behind me, casting the room in darkness. Heavy curtains blot out the twilight, and I don't bother switching on any lights. Normally I would light a candle or two -- just a little illumination, just a little reassurance, a little reminder -- but not tonight.

Tonight the darkness is my solace once more.

I can't deny it. I never could. There's just something comforting about the velvety embrace of night, something undeniably secure. I feel so out of place in the sunlight, even if I want it so badly...but I can live with this in-between state, if it allows me to stay close to you. I wanted to try to pretend as if nothing's changed, but...I can see now how impossible that is. And I'm beginning to realize...I can never make you happy. Not now.

Maybe if I had never given into the darkness, I could've. But I'm so tainted, I can't even stand the thought of you touching me. You're so perfect, so pure...and that was what I always envied most about you. And what I love about you.

I sigh, sinking down into a heavily shadowed corner of my bedroom, sitting on the floor. I know I never told you this, Sora, but...sometimes I wake up and...when I look in the mirror, I still see flecks of amber staining my aquamarine irises so persistently. And I can still feel him twisting inside me, churning, mocking, possessing. I don't know if he's really there or if it's just some remnant enhanced by my own mind and paranoia, but...

It's okay, though, you don't have to be afraid. I realize now that I can't keep backing down, I have to take this chance to prove my strength and regain even a little of my old self. I was weak before, but I'm stronger now. I will not give in again. You've given me the courage to fight and fight and fight if I must, and I will defeat this for the sake of our happiness. Yes...the hope -- the promise -- of that is enough to renew my vigor in this struggle.

I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I can't keep running.

My eyes narrow at the (relatively) unoffending darkness, an outward sign of my resolve. All I have to do is try to recall the confidence I had before meeting Ansem...I have to remember how that felt, and how much I could accomplish simply by believing in myself. I can beat this.

Strengthened by my determination, I stood up, deciding to switch on the lights. Before I can take more than a step, though, my bedroom door opens. I'm a little surprised, normally you knock before just--

"L-Leon?" I'm obviously shocked, but stiffen and try to ice over my initial reaction. Even in the dark, the man is unmistakable, but...what the hell was he doing barging in my room?

I expect to see you next to him, apologizing with a sheepish laugh, but you don't appear. Instead, Leon just steps into my bedroom, closing the door with a soft 'click' behind him. I'm hopelessly, utterly confused, and my defenses raise instantly. Even if he's your friend, Sora, I've never met him before tonight, and I can't trust him. You did always have that tendency of making friends too easily, sometimes to the point of being blind to their true colors.

"What are you doing here?" I demand, trying not to seem too rude even though it was _my _room he waltzed into unannounced. Maybe that was the custom back in his world or something, but still...

My eyes are well-adjusted to the blackness, so I catch a glimpse of the curve of Leon's lips. It's just a small gesture, but so predatorial...the familiarity of it causes my stomach to lurch sickly and my feet to take an unbidden step backwards, the action bringing my back to brush the thick folds of the room's dark curtains. I wasn't going to panic, I had to keep my calm...

"So you're Riku, are you?" Leon's voice is a soft purr as he decimates the space between us with a slow side. "Ansem's little toy, quivering and hesitant. No wonder he tired of you so quickly."

I froze, feeling the full force of the blow as if he had struck me physically and knocked the air from my chest.

"That's right, I know all about you," he continues, accompanied by another agonizing step closer. "Poor Sora! He has no idea of the filthy games you and Ansem played together, does he?"

Panic.

"N-no..." I murmur, horrified, and glance away, lifting a trembling hand to my mouth. I don't understand...why is this happening? Why can't I run, or fight?

Another step and Leon's right in front of me, but I still can't move or even look up. I can feel the heavy drapes pressing against my back and, beneath them, the large, solid window, causing my heart to beat even more quickly and my mind to race. My cheeks are burning, and Leon's closeness makes me want to curl up and die. Why is he telling me these things? Why did you bring him here, Sora? What does he know?

"What a pathetic weakling," the older male says, his hands moving to brace himself, the palms pressing against the curtain on either side of my head. "Ansem knew you'd only be good for one thing. And soon Sora will see that, too."

"That's not true!" I snarl back, suddenly enraged, and turn my narrowed, sea-green glare to meet the other's as my hands tighten into fists. But before I can defend myself, Leon shifts back just enough to land a vicious back-hand against the side of my face. I stumble at the force of the assault, and he doesn't give me the slightest chance of recovery before seizing the back of my shirt collar and slamming my chest down against the nearby desk. I growl out harsh threats, struggling roughly, but his strength far exceeds my own and my efforts are clearly futile.

"What a naughty boy," Leon purrs, one powerful hand keeping my chest pressed to the desk. He leans over to whisper in my ear, his groin purposely connecting with my backside and causing me to clench my eyes closed, sucking in a breath. "To contradict me. You'll have to be punished now."

Panic, stronger now, fuels my writhing struggle, alongside shame and fear. Why now? Why is this happening now, just when I've made my resolve to fight as hard as possible?

"Why such resistance?" I feel Leon's fingers even through my jeans, tracing the inside of my thigh and trailing upwards, making sure the touch reached me through the protective denim. I emit an accidental whimper and bite down hard on my bottom lip, my cheeks scarlet. "You can try to deny it, but everyone knows how you were turned on by Ansem defiling you."

"Nn-no..." I choke out, holding back tears of hopelessness and frustration. I'm stronger than this, I have to be...

"Already hard, aren't you? Very well -- this time you'll moan for me," Leon's voice drops to a whisper, sending horrible shivers of dread pulsating through my body, and the truth of his words sicken me with self-disgust. My pants _are _tightening, the heat collecting against my will in my loins. "Won't you, little whore?"

_Bam!_

Suddenly the bedroom door's kicked in and Leon releases me, causing me to sink to the floor next to the desk. A loud clash resounds, and I glance up to see Leon locking blades with you.

Even in the darkness, you seem to emit so much light...

I can't even describe the sense of relief and gratitude that washes over me, eroding my despair like an ocean wave against crumbling rocks. You came. You're fighting your friend...

Are you sure I'm worth it?

_"What do you think you're doing!?" _You growl angrily, breaking the weapon lock to aim another fast attack with your keyblade. The quarters are small and dark with many obstacles, so Leon resorts to barrel-rolling over the bed to get behind you, slashing out with his strange sword. You pivot, blocking expertly, and Leon laughs softly. Still dazed, I almost believe the chuckle is a figment of my disoriented mind -- it seems so unsuited to Leon.

"Just having a little fun," the older brunette replies, and I feel myself tense. "Not keen on sharing your boyfriend, Sora?"

"Get out," you demand. The evenness of your tone is even more threatening than your anger, and Leon obligingly backs towards the door. Then, at a safe distance, his sheaths his weapon with a smirk and turns to leave, slamming the door behind him.

"S-Sora..."

When Leon's steps completely fade from the house, your keyblade disappears and you sprint over, dropping to your knees in front of me. You immediately launch into a series of 'are you alright?' and 'what did he do?' and 'don't worry, I'm here now', taking my face in your hands and kissing me worriedly and reassuringly between the inquiries -- on forehead, on the nose, on the single tear I hadn't been unable to restrain. I can't help but to melt into you, feeling the amazing sense of comfort brought by your arms around me.

I may not deserve you, but I don't intend to let you go without a fight.

My hands clench the thin cloth of your baggy tanktop, and you pull back enough to connect our mouths in a deeper kiss, murmuring against my lips about how everything was fine now and how I'm yours and you wouldn't let anyone else have me and how you loved me so much, so very much.

I believe you.

And then I feel your touch, feathery-light, beneath my shirt at my side and my breath hitches softly at the contact. But you don't stop, you just pull me closer and deepen the kiss more, begging entrance. My lips part obediently, my tongue dancing against yours desperately and my grip on your shirt tightening. Taking this as encouragement, you push me down, and the next thing I know my back is against the carpeted floor and your body is straddling mine.

Panic flares instinctively, but your soft, gentle kiss conquers it, and I relax.

"Don't be afraid," you pause to murmur. "I love you, Riku. I would never hurt you."

"I know..." I respond softly, my cheeks still red, and shift in slight discomfort beneath you. Your ministrations aren't helping me fight back an erection any, and for some reason I feel so ashamed because of it. "I...trust you..."

I want you to be happy, Sora. I want to give you whatever you want.

By now moonlight wafts in through a part in the drapes, and I catch a glimpse of your sad smile as you regard me. I'm sorry...I never meant to make you sad. It doesn't suit you, you should laugh instead...

Silently, you give me another kiss, and I can taste your love in it amongst the faint traces of the sugary lemonade you enjoy so much. I focus on that as your hand slips beneath my shirt, ignoring the way my muscles twitch beneath your touch and my breath hitches.

I'm not afraid of you, I'm not. In fact...what Leon had done and said...it brought my memories of Ansem very close to the surface, and that only makes me long so much more for your presence.

I wish I could tell you how important you are to me.

Your lips wander elsewhere, trailing along the junction of my neck and shoulder, nipping and sucking gently. The rapidity of my breathing only increases to soft pants and I close my eyes, my own hands settling somewhat tentatively at your hips.

You continue like this for a few moments, no doubt enjoying the soft whimpers you draw from my lips, but eventually you stop to pull off my shirt. My thoughts hazed, my erection throbbing, I don't even think to stop you. That is, until you gasp.

"Riku!" You exclaim softly, your fingers brushing my chest. I don't have to open my eyes to understand what warranted such a reaction. I know Ansem left me a lot of presents to remember him by, and the acquisition of each one is still vivid in my memory.

Countless scars weave and snake and slice across my toned flesh; some vicious, others subtle; some inflicted in wrath, others in lust, but all of them are foreign to your gaze, aren't they? Almost, anyway -- if you look closely, you can still pick out the one from falling out of the tree when gathering coconuts. You remember that, don't you?

"What...?" I murmur, still looking away. You sigh softly, but lean down and kiss my cheek.

"Nothing, my beautiful Riku."

Next thing I know, my hands are gripping your hips again as your mouth teases one of my nipples, then the other. Somewhere along the line you discarded your shirt, and I can tell how hard you are beneath those flimsy swimming trunks...and I take a moment to savor how much care you're taking with your movements and touches. Despite your obvious need, not a hint of eager impatience shows as you make absolute certain I'm comfortable and ready, and recognizing this helps ease my tension further. Your mouth trails downwards, leaving a slick path along my abdomen, and I sigh with hesitant pleasure, reminding myself that there's nothing wrong or unclean about enjoying your company this way. It's natural...

But then I hear the subtle clack of my pants unsnapping, and tense again. My first thought is to stop you, but you seem to expect this because you quickly pull my lower garments off without giving me a chance to protest.

"Sor--" I start, moving to sit up, but you push me back down insistently.

"Please," you beg softly. "Let me show you."

"But..."

You slip out of your own swimming shorts, then take my hand and brush it against your hard member.

"Is there anything wrong with this, Riku?" You ask, tilting your head in an adorable manner. I detect a soft blush and can't help but smile a little, noticing the way your vibrant cerulean eyes swirl with pleasure and desire. "Should I feel ashamed of this reaction?"

"N-no, of course not..."

"Then neither should you," you say, giving my exposed member a little stroke and causing me to gasp. "You're wonderful, and anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is just jealous."

Sora...

I relax again, feeling the emotion churn in my chest and stomach. How did I get so lucky, to have someone like you with me? You always believe in me, and you always remind me that...maybe I am worth something...

...Maybe I deserve to be happy, regardless of everything Ansem's taught me.

"Is it okay?" You ask, concerned, and I respond that it is, even though I don't know what you're referring to. Anything you want is okay, Sora.

You stroke my erection and I bite back a sound, my hips moving instinctively against your hand. The panic's almost completely receded by now...there's no Leon, no Ansem, no anyone or anything...

Just you.

I barely notice you shift to retrieve something, your hand grasping my manhood gently but firmly, starting to move. Spears of pleasure shoot through my body, not at all lessened by your apparent inexperience, and I can't stop the sound that emerges from my throat regardless of how I try. It's so different from what I was used to, and I want to enjoy it. I'm going to stop associating intimacy with Ansem, Sora. From now on, it's all you. I don't know what kept me from pushing you away like I normally would, but I'm glad.

And then I feel something unexpected.

My mind almost doesn't comprehend it at first, enraptured by the throes of your ministrations against my erection, but I'm not so far gone as to be completely unaware. So I still elicit a surprised gasp when you press one of your skillful digits into my entrance, slick with some sort of oily substance. At first my body tightens and I clench my eyes closed, but you murmur something soothing, your manipulation of my member ceasing for the moment, and I force myself to relax. Somewhat tentatively, I turn my hesitant aqua eyes to meet your loving sapphire ones.

"Does it hurt?" You ask, worried. "Do you want me to stop?"

I pause, then shake my head a little. "No..."

I said I trusted you, didn't I? It's time for me to prove it...

"Riku...if I do something you don't like or makes you uncomfortable...you'll let me know, right?"

I give a little nod at this, and you still seems a little uncertain but decide to continue. You slip the finger in and out a few times before carefully adding a second, the oil making the intrusion much easier. My breathing only picks up, but I find...it's not from fear or dread, but...

Anticipation. You'd never cause me pain, and so...I'll be able to feel the pleasure of intercourse without the suffering I'm so used to it bringing. It'll help me change, I realize. It's one more obstacle crossed, one more step in driving Ansem and his memory further back.

One very big step.

And also one more movement to pull you closer.

My body writhes in response to your actions, and I absently wonder how you know what to do as you carefully scissor your fingers to prepare me properly. Have you been practicing with someone, Sora? Or maybe you're not as naive as you seem.

A few years ago I'd never imagined we'd be together like this, and you'd be dominating me. Or that I'd want it so badly, but I can't really explain it, I can just feel this intense desperation for...for something I can't quite pinpoint, something I can't quite reach yet. But I'm getting closer, with your help.

You adjust my legs, casting me another inquisitive glance, and I feel you start pushing slowly into me. I close my eyes, calming myself, focusing on the image of you...and I do see you there, I see your blue eyes.

Blue eyes. Not gold.

This time it's you who give a soft groan, biting your lip and blushing as you tilt your head back. "R-Riku..." you gasp out, as if surprised, "I...I didn't think you'd feel so..."

"F-feel so...what?" I prompt, adjusting to your organ inside my body, and open my eyes to savor your image.

"S-so...amazing and...tight..."

My gut knots harshly, my first reaction to his words being a mixture of indignance and hurt. "Why not, Sora?" I reply bitterly, my eyes darkening in the moonlight. You thought because I've been through this before, I wouldn't really be worth your while? Then why are we even doing this?

"No, no!" You exclaim, your eyes flying open and your cheeks becoming a deep shade of red. "It's not like that, you know it isn't! I've just...I've never...done anything like this...I didn't really know...what it would be like..."

...I'm sorry. I should've known you didn't mean anything by it.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't even done anything yet," I state, then sigh, and carefully change our positions without pulling off you. This time, you're pressed down on the carpet and my body is perched on your hips, every one of my movements causing you to twist and moan. You probably would've lasted longer if I had let you do it your way, but...I can't stand the thought of you treating me like some porcelain doll. I'm not that delicate.

And, after Ansem, nothing you can do physically will hurt me. No...your power over me is so much greater, so much more dangerous than Ansem's ever was. Do you even realize?

I begin to move my body, arching my back a little as I lift my hips up and bring them back down, burying you fast and deep. The volume and intensity of your groans increases, and I occasionally emit a soft sound of my own amongst the quick pants. Especially when I inadvertently cause your member to strike my prostate, sending a white-hot flash of pleasure riveting through my body. I feel you grab my member and I moan softly, not even noticing how horribly you tried timing your movements with mine.

"R-Riku--!" Your grip on my organ tightens painfully as you arced your body and release inside me. And...I can't describe what I feel now, but it's like all the chains Ansem had ever placed on me...they all snap at this moment. Like the pure, white evidence of your claim is washing away every contact he's ever had with my body, cleansing me of the lingering remains of his own seed.

You make me come a moment later, a sensual growl in my throat, and I spill across your tanned chest, panting heavily. For a moment nothing moves as we revel in the slowly ebbing pleasure, and I have to place my hands on your chest to keep from collapsing on top of you. Eventually, though, I pull my body off your flaccid organ and fall to the floor beside you.

"That was amazing..." you whisper, turning on your side to pull me against your chest. I settle there comfortably, resting my head on your torso and listening to the rapid beating of your wonderful heart. "You're amazing, Riku."

"Of course I am," I respond softly, at an attempt to be playful. That's what my old self would've said. And I'm starting to feel him poking me in the back of the head, chastising me for being such a fool. "_That _hasn't changed."

You laugh quietly, holding me in your protective embrace, and we fall into a comfortable, contented silence for a few long moments. Finally, I allow a soft sight to escape my lips. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Lifting my head, I nuzzle your neck affectionately. "...I love you," I murmur, listening to the constant ebb and flow of the tide from the beach outside, hearing the ocean stretch forward towards our little shack then retreat back into the sea in an endless cycle. It's another perfect night on the Destiny Islands, the sky a deep midnight and the moon playing hide-and-seek with the world as it dips behind the occasional cloud.

Warm, too. So warm.

Your arms around me tighten just a little, permitting me to sink into their blissful security and comfort.

"I know, Riku."

* * *

A/N: Gah, done finally! You guys would not -believe- how long it takes me to write one little update. I write a sentence for one minute, then have to contemplate it for five. -.- And whatever part of my brain decided to write in present-tense needs to be shot. I was _constantly_ changing things because I instinctively write in past-tense, but...this chapter's tenses were much less awkward than the first. Eventually I'll go through the first chap again and correct errors. And I guess it's always good for a writer to use different styles and such. 

Do you guys think an M rating is okay for this fic? I'm kind of worried about that (I'd hate to get in trouble because the sexual content is too strong for so feedback on this issue would be wonderful. I'll prolly look more into it tomorrow, I'm sleepy now.

Anyway! This is the first fic I've actually -completed- though tomorrow I'm going to whip up a quick epilogue to tie up the loose ends. I can't leave everyone with a bad impression of poor Leon, can I? Since it is the first thing I've completed, please let me know what you think. -heart-

-Bharune


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: No profit

_A/N: This is it, then ending epilogue to the two-shot. I hope it adds a little more insight._

serenity denied: Thank you! I know what you mean, I find myself with ADD often as well, making in sometimes difficult both for me to read an entire story and write an entire story. Oo That's why my updates are generally so slow...and, yes, angstyukeRiku is luv. I like the title, tho, because it makes me think of broken candy canes, which is subtly depressing to me, lol.

* * *

_**Shattered Peppermint**_

_Epilogue_

"Do you think you might've overdone it?"

I'm silent for a moment, watching the ice clink in my scotch before taking another drink. "Perhaps," I answer finally, setting the drink back down on the bar. "But I was more afraid of not doing enough, and it all being futile."

You sigh for a moment, and I can tell you don't really understand my actions. Are you thinking about what happened so long ago?

"You don't need to feel guilty anymore, Cloud," I state, looking at my beverage. In the background, some old, melancholic jukebox song wafts in the air, tainted with the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"But...you don't understand what I did..."

No, I don't know what you did. I don't know why you stayed on the mainland and refused to visit Sora and his boyfriend, but...I can guess. "That's because you've never told me."

You give me a distressed look but my expression remains calm, and take a drink of your soda. Perhaps you need something alcoholic more than I do...

"I met Riku, when Sora was looking for him..." you begin quietly, your blue eyes glazing over as you recall the memories. "Ansem...he just got bored quickly, so he was constantly forcing new things on Riku. And...a couple times...he called me there, and he and I...with Riku...and..."

You close your eyes, pained, your voice now barely audible at all. "I didn't know he was the one Sora was looking for, I wasn't even sure he was real. His eyes...and that hair...part of me thought it was something Ansem had created to torment me, because he seemed so much like a younger..."

A younger...Sephiroth, isn't that what you were going to say?

"Leon...when Riku recognizes me, he's going to hate me. And so will Sora, but...I deserve it, don't I?"

I admit, Cloud, I'm not really surprised by your confession. You've been acting strange ever since Sora sent that picture of he and Riku together, and I thought it might be something like this. But...

"If not you, it would've been someone else," I state, sympathetic even though my tone doesn't really show it. "Someone worse, most likely. And Riku knows what Ansem is like, he'll be the first to forgive you."

"But I hurt him."

I sigh, then touch your leg comfortingly. "Nothing you do now is going to change what happened in the past. But it's going to be fine, because he has Sora with him."

Don't worry, Cloud, you don't have to confront them now. Tomorrow we'll leave the mainland and head back to Hollow Bastion. I'm pretty sure Sora's going to be less than happy when he sees the bruise I undoubtedly left on Riku's cheek, anyway. Maybe I did go too far...

"You said some pretty cruel things to him, didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

"What makes you think it'll help?"

I sigh again, taking a much longer drink this time while contemplating my answer. It was intuitive, mostly, but I think I can work out the logic behind it now that I can really analyze the situation.

"Ansem -- Xehanort -- loved to torment and humiliate others. It seemed to me that whenever Riku felt even the slightest sexual desire, his mind automatically connected it with humiliation and he felt ashamed."

"That's...horrible..." I hear you murmur to your drink. "But Sora can show him otherwise, right?"

"Yes, but Riku would never let him try. I supposed...that in the same way Riku associated sex with humiliation, he'd associate humiliation with sex. As harsh as it seems, in tearing down his defenses and making him feel shame, I caused Riku's subconscious to tell him that sex must certainly follow. It allowed an opening for Sora to get in, to teach him about how intimacy is supposed to be. And when I forced him to think of his bad memories...it emphasized the contrast between the suffering Xehanort caused him and the peace he finds in Sora."

Not only that, but it gave Sora a chance to remind Riku how he would protect him.

I'm aware of you staring at me, your eyes trying to bore into my soul. But I pretend not to notice, I just shift my drink slightly as I consider my words, watching the liquid ripple around the ice.

"How could you...possibly understand this?" You ask, but I only laugh softly without glancing up. When you remained silent, I gave a slight shrug of nonchalance. Does it really matter?

"...And Sora was alright with this plan?"

"I didn't tell him what I was going to do, or he might not've been," I reply, shifting to look at you as you take another drink. "He seemed uncertain, though, so I had to run him through the basics of sex."

The sound of you choking on your soda brings a very slight smirk to my lips, and I watch as you cough up the beverage and sputter out a "Y-you did _what?"_

"He wasn't that comfortable with it, really, but I didn't want him to miss his chance. So I explained the process and importance of preparation and lubricant, and I told him to pay attention so he'd know when he struck the prostate," I state, my voice and expression completely neutral. "I simply wanted them both to enjoy the experience -- it's quite a landmark for them."

I even gave them the rose oil you brought for this trip, but I'll let you figure that out tonight.

"...Sora really loves him," I remark, resting my elbows on the bar and folding my hands under my chin. "You should've seen the way he looked at me when he told me to leave. I think, for a moment, he forgot who I was and saw Xehanort instead."

You pause and then, after an interval of silence, touch my shoulder gently before rising. "Come on, Leon, let's head back to the ship. Those boys are strong -- I'm sure Sora's next letter will tell you how well they're getting along now, and how thankful he is for your help."

"Yeah," I answer, standing as well. You slip an arm around my waist even though I didn't even drink enough to cause the room to waver, and we walk together out of the pub.

You're right, Cloud. I know they'll pull through.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now it's -really- finished. Although I've been toying with the idea of continuing it or writing a sequel, perhaps bring Ansem back...but I dunno. It would just be something else to keep me from working on Ebony. Oo And please don't tell me how OOC Cloud is v.v I totally support the stoic Squall and extroverted Cloud from their respective games, not how they switched personalities in KH. :/ But that's just me. 

As always, please R&R!

-Bharune


End file.
